Summer Heat
by Frustrated poet
Summary: Long hot Summer days can be difficult with an infant at the best of times, but these are not the best of times for Lily and James Potter. Rating is for second chapter only. This is a short Drabble written for Jilyfest
1. Chapter 1

Summer Heat 

Lily is thankful when the evening finally hits their little cottage, and the searing sun slowly sinks behind the trees that border their quaint little garden. The sun may be gone but it leaves its heat behind, like the lingering smell of perfume on clothes. Like a thick blanket that covers everything, refusing to lift in the stagnant air.

Summers were nearly always warm in Godric's hollow, but this oppressive heat drains her energy and weighs heavy on her body. Almost as heavily as the weight that sits upon her soul.  
As necessary as their voluntary incarceration is, it doesn't make her feel any more comfortable than she did before they went into hiding. If anything, not being able to hear the goings on in the rest of the order is putting her even more on edge. As the light slowly fades outside and the heat continues to cling to the too still air like a damp shirt to skin, she longs for the cool breezes of the beach, and to hear the soothing sounds of waves crashing. It's been so long since they were there. Cooling charms only work for so long and opening windows brings in bugs, and the noise of revellers from the green or the pub. Lily looks down on poor restless Harry, still struggling to settle in the merciless warmth, he is not crying yet, but his face is screwed in a grimace and his skin was turning a darker shade of pink. His messy hair, so like his fathers, is plastered to his scalp with sweat, and his little fists are scrunched up tightly.  
"It's okay sweetheart." Lily soothes as she picks up her son and he immediately settles into the curve of her neck, reaching for a handful of her long, red hair as a comfort. She flicks her wand in the direction of her old record player, and the soothing melodies of Sam Cooke start to play.  
Lily sways in place to the music and it isn't too long before Harry's body is still, his breathing deep, and even in the carefree innocence of childhood. She hopes deep in her bones that he can stay this way forever, her happy little boy. She smiles without looking to the man standing in the door frame watching them; she knows he has been there a while.  
He has been almost as restless as their son in this heat, unable to go out and enjoy the weather the way he wants to, missing the freedom of galloping through the fields with his brothers. Sitting in their tiny back garden just wasn't enough for him, he needs the open spaces, to feel free to roam where he wants. She knew this, he knew that she did, but it was another one of those things they wouldn't discuss, there was no point. He is not about to risk everything for a few hours of freedom, and it isn't as if she and Harry could come too.  
So here they stay, in this tiny cottage, with tiny windows, taking care of their tiny son. James walked over and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on the top of her head, as she allows him to take her weight as he pulls them closer.  
"Don't you dare wake him," she admonished, but her voice stays soft and full of warmth for her ever-loving husband. She feels the chuckle deep in his chest.  
"You're playing Sam Cooke. I swear Harry loves these songs more than you do."  
"They make him sleep. They make me dare to hope." She steps away from him so she can lay their now soundly sleeping son back in his cooler crib, replacing the fistful of her hair with the corner of his blanket.

"What is the world if we don't have hope." He murmurs as he slides an arm back around her waist and gently strokes a finger down Harry's downy cheek with his other. "This little guy fills me with so much joy." She hums softly as he kisses her temple. "But I can't help the feeling that he's so small, so helpless."  
"He will be fine." She feels the need to reassure him, to reassure herself, there is a steel in her voice that can't be denied. "We will keep him safe." She turns around in his arm so she can look up at his worried face and kiss his neck. "Let's not think about that now love." Her hands grab the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head. "The baby is sleeping, and I'm in need of some personal attention." He doesn't resist as she relieves him of the fabric and continues to taste his salty skin, combing her fingers up through the soft fuzz on his chest.

"Really?" He murmurs to her as he bends down to kiss her, tilting her head up to access her lips, sliding his hand into hers and walking them out the room. "Well that is definitely something I can help you out with."

Their room is even warmer than the nursery, as it sits on the south side of the cottage, but Lily's silent cooling spell is a welcome relief to her, making James' skin prickle with goosebumps, but it isn't long before heat starts to rise from his body once more, a heat to match her own burning desire for him. To be lost in his arms, in his kisses.

To forget all else and just be them.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Heat Continued

James is still holding her hand as he walks her to their bed, sitting down on the edge, pulling her close and sliding her top over her head. She looks down on him fondly, sliding his glasses off his face, and stretching to put them on the bedside table. She gasps as his mouth captured one of her breasts, sucking gently, his rough hands splaying out against her back, holding her close.

The hot, sticky air matches her own burning need for him, and she reaches down to grab him but he stops her.

"There is no rush love, let me take my time with you." She feels her breath quicken as he lifts her hand to his mouth, never taking his eyes from her as he starts to kiss the palm of her hand, leading to her wrist. Her pulse must be throbbing against his soft lips, she muses.

"I'm not in the mood to be patient," she says. He doesn't respond past a chuckle from deep in his throat, a slightly erotic sound that always arouses her when she hears it.

"I promise I will make it worth the wait." He spoke these words to her body, his lips tracing patterns against her breasts, down to her navel, and to the sensitive skin of her belly. The over stretched skin of her stomach is something she is very self conscious about now, but he gives it extra attention placing soft delicate kisses to the area because he knows how she feels about it, wanting her to know he doesn't care. Oh, could she love this man even more?

"You always do," she says, as she closes her eyes, feeling his touch more intensely through the darkness of her lids as she threads her hands through his silken hair. He presses his face back between her breasts, sliding his thumbs over hardened nipples, and making her gasp as his teeth nip gently. Her grip tightens in his hair, and it is his turn to gasp and moan as the tightness of her grip forces his head back to look at her. She watches him, smiling,her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she does so, knowing all too well what that does to him. She rubs her foot against his bare calf wanting to touch him higher, but obeying his request for now.

His hands are still burning paths of fire across her skin as they slide down to the waistband of her skirt, slipping under the fabric to cup her bottom, and pulling her forward into his lap. She is finally allowed to give into the urge to grind against his length, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, pressing her breasts against his chest, and sliding fingernails down his back. He moans again, this time a much hungrier sound, almost a growl, and flips her onto her back. She lets herself laugh as he does so, a deep and wicked sound even to her own ears.

"You still want to go slow my love?" She teases then tilts her head back as he responds by sliding his hands over her and sliping two fingers inside, kissing her deeply and hungrily before moving to press hot kisses into her neck, along her collarbone, down her body, and quickly relieving her of the rest of her clothes.

His fingers drive her wild, and the stubble on his chin tickles her thighs as he encourages her to accommodate his face between them.

She feels his hot breath on her first before his mouth is there, and she stops thinking as his tongue expertly swirls and his lips suck delicately at her clit. She can feel the tension building up in her and her body starts to squirm, forcing him to tighten his grip on her hips to maintain his pressure, she cries out his name as she climaxes quaking and shuddering in ecstacy, driving her heels into the mattress, and gripping his hair tightly, probably painfully. He bites at her quivering thighs as she settles back, and releases her grip on his head. She spots the self satisfied grin he tries to hide against her leg. He knows what she will want now, what she needs, and before she has fully recovered, he has slipped out of his shorts, pushing himself into her, making her cry out again at the feel of him slowly filling her. She needs to kiss him, and she grabs at his head forcing him down to her needy lips. Her hands grab his shoulders as he starts to sliding against her his movements slow but forceful.

"Oh _fuck_ James," she breaths into him, wrapping her legs around him, and squeezing him with her thighs.

"Lily, you are my everything." His words fuel her fires even more, and she can feel her body building up again.

"Flip." She orders and he obeys her almost instantly, rolling them over so she is now on top.

He knows what she wants, what this means. He loves it when she takes charge, loves watching her be in total control of him. Her hair falls like a curtain around his face and she grabs the hair tie that is always round her wrist and with irritated quickness puts it up out of her way. His hands slide almost lazily up her body as she does this, pinching her nipples between his fingers. She wants to watch him, know what her movements are doing to him as she slowly starts to rotate her hips, moving against his length. He throws his head back and breaths out her name again, as she twists against him, lifting his hips up to meet hers.

The slow grinding is a kind of torture to him, she can tell by the way his hips are twitching, he wants to take over,or for her to move faster. He won't be able to resist his need to take control for too much longer, but he is trying to keep the same rhythm as her. She knows how much he loves to make her cry out, to be in control, increasing his speed and insistence. With a growl of longing and pent up frustration he flips them again, lifting her feet to rest on his shoulders, pushing himself deeply into her. It isn't long before his powerful thrusts have her crying out, quivering again but this time he is with her, feeling her body convulse around him takes him over the edge and he gasps out her name as they finish together, James collapsing beside her in a sweaty mess of tangled limbs. She cant stop the smile that spreads across her face at this wonderful man, this man who is hers as completely as it is possible for him to be, as completely as she was for him.


End file.
